


Because he's Worried

by irememberyou



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, members are just mentioned, nonAU, onghwi, please give onghwi some love, their selca killed me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 15:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irememberyou/pseuds/irememberyou
Summary: -An OngHwi fanfictionInspired by the unpleasant airport incident for their first overseas fanmeet.





	Because he's Worried

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a drabble but I decided to write it out and now it became long. Ha-ha, I’m sorry. I’m a wordy person and I love long fics so I tend to apply it to mine as well. Was supposed to post this back then but I couldn’t make up my mind. Hahaha! But here it is now, thank you to the OngHwi selcas from Simply Kpop
> 
> Please give OngHwi some love <3

 

“Daehwi wake up, we’re arriving soon, fasten your seatbelt.” Bae Jinyoung nudged Lee Daehwi to wake up the younger boy. The pilot has just announced that they are arriving in Thailand soon. Daehwi whispered a soft ‘I’m up’ before he scratched his eyes sleepily. They took an evening flight, explains why he is so sleepy now.

Daehwi got a window seat and so he decided to look out and watch Thailand’s view at night. Though he is young, he was able to travel to different countries a lot of times and this has been one of his favorite things to do when he gets a window seat.

“Wow this is so beautiful.” He whispered in awe. In every plane ride, he gets to see different views from the plane and he always gets impressed by how pretty things are from above.

“Yes it is.” He was surprised by the sudden response coming from the back. He turned to look at Ong Seongwu watching the view as well. A smile formed on his face as he looks at him, it didn’t take a second or two before Seongwu turned to give him an eye contact and a very warm smile that somehow melted his heart, heaven knows how much butterflies he is feeling in his stomach right now. _Why do you have to smile to me that way?_

“Hey, sit straight, Jisung hyung’s giving you dagger looks.” Jinyoung nudged him again making him sit straight, abruptly cutting the eye contact he was having with Seongwu. He wanted to glare at Jinyoung when he saw Yoon Jisung giving him a glare and mouthed ‘sit straight we’re landing’ to him. He ended up gulping and did what he was told.

The moment he rested his head on the headrest, a flashback of the heart fluttering moment came into his mind.

“Daehwi are you okay?” Jinyoung suddenly asked as he looked at him. His train of thoughts was distracted as his eyes widen while looking at him.

“You okay?” Jinyoung asked again as he looked at him, only when he realized that his hand was on his chest. _Stupid Daehwi, stupid._

“Ah, yeah, of course I’m okay hyung, yeah.” He stammered. Jinyoung just looked at him weirdly before he nod and sat straight again.

Daehwi gulped before giving Thailand’s night sky a last look before he took a deep breathe to calm himself up.

 

-

 

“Everyone gather up!” their attention was grabbed by their managers while they are busy exchanging short talks while waiting to go out. They can already hear noises from the outside so they’re pretty sure that there are a lot of people waiting outside.

“There’s about 10,000 people waiting outside.” And that just made their jaws drop.

“te…ten thousand?!” Jisung repeated as their manager sighed and nod. They have seen this coming but it always worries every member.

“Let’s move fast and make sure that we are staying close with the members, the security is coming soon and the airport staff will give us a go signal that we can head out soon.” Their manager continues to talk.

Jisung, their leader and their mom started to give instructions on how they should stick with each other and who is going with who. Daehwi can hear what Jisung was saying but his mind is drifted on the possible scenarios that may happen outside later. He is not really a fan of a lot of people swarming over them but of course, he understands them.

“Daehwi, walk with me later.” His thoughts were distracted when he saw Seongwu standing beside him. _Can my heart stop fluttering when we get into this situation? It’s been months, Lee Daehwi please._

“Eh, hyung?” he swear he was listening to what Jisung was saying earlier.

“Jisung hyung said let’s walk with hyung-dongsaeng pairing, walk with me.” Seongwu explained which finally processed in Daehwi’s head.

“Ah, yes, yes.” He nodded. _Is this a blessing in disguise?_

“We need to stay here for the next 10 minutes while the security is clearing a way for us to exit.” Their manager announced which made the members proceed to talking again, exchanging thoughts on how are they going to exit later and such.

“Seongwu hyung, excuse me.” Daehwi said as he swear, he thinks he is having a difficulty to breath.

“Yeah sure, go ahead.” Seongwu smiled. _Stop smiling!_

Daehwi immediately proceeded to look for Jinyoung, the only person in the group who knows about his damn situation.

“Hyung! Hyung! Hyung!” he called as he dragged him to the side.

“What’s wrong Daehwi?”

“Seongwu hyung… Seongwu hyung…!” Daehwi sounded so urgent which made Jinyoung look at him weirdly.

“What happened?”

“We are walking together later!!” he freaked out in a whisper. It took Jinyoung a few seconds before he let out a chuckle over the younger’s reaction.

“Shouldn’t you be enjoying the moment later or something?” Jinyoung asked which an amused smile on his face. Of course, he knows about this little secret of Daehwi since they were in the survival show, it actually took Daehwi some time before he finally admitted it to him.

“You do know how much I am trying to calm myself when he is beside me right?!” Daehwi sounds so helpless which made him chuckle again.

“Daehwi, enjoy it. Everyone’s worried about our safety outside but you’re here, freaking out over your cru-“

“Stop! don’t say it! I’m going!” Daehwi instantly stomped back his way to Seongwu who is now standing beside Minhyun. Jinyoung can only shake his head and look at him.

“What’s with Daehwi?” Park Woojin broke his thoughts and then he chuckled again.

“Daehwi’s experiencing some real time heart fluttering moments, let’s pray for him.” Jinyoung jokingly replied which obviously made Woojin’s brows meet, trying to understand what Jinyoung meant. He followed Daehwi’s bee way before a smirk formed in his mouth and that didn’t pass Jinyoung’s eyes.

“Oh my God! You know?!”

“I lived too long with Daehwi to not know him from head to toe physically and emotionally. No one turns red just because a person stood beside you…. like Daehwi does.” Woojin replied with a little smirk which made Jinyoung’s jaw drop. All this time, he thought he’s the only one who knows about Daehwi’s little secret.

“Since when did you know?”

“Since the recording of the first episode, Daehwi saw him in the toilet and poof! My brother became a smitten lover boy.” Woojin explained.

“Lover boy?”

“It’s been months Jinyoung, you’re a fool if you think he’s still crushin’, remember what Daniel hyung said? Three months tops a so-called ‘crush.’ More than 3 months means a different thing.” Woojin replied.

“But hyung doesn’t know this, and we don’t know if what he thinks about Daehwi…” Jinyoung suddenly sounded concern. He never thought about this before, all he thinks of is that Daehwi has this long time crush to their Seongwu hyung.

“We’ll never know, Daehwi needs to do something about his little crush honestly, Daniel hyung made a move, look at him and Jihoon now.” Woojin replied as they both turned to look at Daniel and Jihoon. The fondness in the way Daniel looks at Jihoon is always heart fluttering and everyone in the group just love this couple so much. Even Jaehwan and Minhyun is having an improvement between them.

“Everyone, gather around, we’re heading out!” and their little yet deep conversation was cut off.

Everyone started to move closer and started to exit. Daehwi’s too focused in wanting to immediately get a glimpse of the crowd outside when he felt a hand touch his back.

“You look so worried, loosen up Daehwi-yah.” Seongwu smiled at him. That little touch and smile is enough to send Daehwi flying to their van, he swear he is not fine.

Reality check, the airport is a huge mess. Sea of people is swarming over them, members are starting to get pushed here and there and everyone is shouting, it’s just too noisy.

Daehwi still tries to maintain his composure and waves at the fans who waited to welcome them, but the crowd is just so wild.

“Daehwi! Daehwi stay close!” he can subtly here Seongwu’s voice calling him only when he realize that a sea of people is coming their way from his side.

‘ah! Ah!’ he wanted to whimper but he held it in when he felt a strong protective arm around his tiny waist. His mind is in a total chaos, just like the situation they are in right now… as well as the situation _he_ is in right now.

“We’re almost out, we’re almost out, are you okay?” he can hear Seongwu talking to him but the crowd is just too wild, he can only look down and try to hug himself. That move made the arms around him hold him tight and heaven knows how much he feel so safe right.

“Daehwi take my hand! Everyone move faster!” he can hear his manager call him, the only time he finally opened his eyes. All this time, he let the arms around him drag and guide him to exit the scary place.

He tried to look for his manager who was trying to reach for him. He found himself reaching for his hand. The moment his manager pulled him, he can feel the arms around him not wanting to let go but eventually did.

“Everyone move faster! Enter the van! Enter the van!” another manager shouted as he pushed Seongwu to ride the other van. Seongwu’s sense of survival was working bigtime as he ran towards the van when he suddenly stopped and turned to look at the other members… and looked for a specific member who worries him the most now.

“Seongwu ride in the van!” their manager shouted as he saw him push Daniel towards the van he is off to ride this time. His heart is still beating so fast as he ran resumed running and entered the van. _Daehwi, I hope you’re okay._

 

 

-

After arriving in the hotel, they were given a quick debriefing before they were given their key for their own room. Everyone has eaten a good dinner inside the plane so no one really asked for a dinner meal and they can just order room service if they want to.

“Ong hyung, Daehwi’s fine.” his train of thoughts was distracted when Daniel nudged him.

“He’ll melt if you kept on looking at him that way.” He continued, that’s only the time when he realized that he has been staring at Daehwi ever since they arrived in the hotel.

“Okay everyone, let’s head in to the elevator and head to your rooms, I’m going to ask for the bellboy’s help in distributing your luggage on your room so make sure to rest well, no more overnight phone gaming or I’m confiscating your phone.” Their manager said.

“Yes hyung.”

On their way to the elevator, Seongwu has the urge to go after Daehwi but he was busy talking to Jisung. He’s actually really thankful that Jisung is their leader and he’s like the group’s mom.

The elevator was filled with chitchats and a silent worrywart in the name of Ong Seongwu.

“He’s fine, don’t worry.” For the second time, his train of thoughts was distracted and this time by their tiny hyung, Ha Sungwoon.

“Hyung.”

“You’re staring too much.” He chuckled which made Seongwu look down. _Gather yourself up Ong-ah._

When they arrived in their floor, they slowly dispersed one by one as they walk by the door of their rooms while saying their ‘goodnights’ before entering their room.

“Daehwi, I’ll come over once I get settled. I need to charge.” Guanlin said before entering his room after seeing Daehwi nod at what he said. Seongwu just looked at them before entering his own room as well.

 

 

 

After his luggage arrived, he immediately took a quick shower before lying down on his bed but Seongwu can’t fall asleep.

 

_Is he asleep?_

_Is Guanlin out of his room?_

_Ong-ah, go to sleep, you’re thinking too deep._

And his thoughts are once again distracted by a Kakao talk notification.

 

**_I know you want to check on him, I came with Guanlin in his room since I needed to borrow something. We’re heading out now so you can come. It doesn’t look he’s sleeping anytime soon. –Yoon Jisung_ **

****

That message made him get up of his bed.

 

_Should I? I just want to check if he’s okay… if he was hurt by the commotion earlier._

He tries to talk to himself… only to realize he’s already standing in front of his door with his phone on his hand. Another message came in.

 

**_Ask him if he’s okay, I tried asking but he kept on insisting that he is but I don’t think so. This mom is worried so update me.- Yoon Jisung_ **

 

 

_How do I make him tell me if there’s something wrong if he doesn’t even open up to me unlike the other members especially Jinyoung?_

 

He sounded so frustrated in his thoughts. Daehwi is special. He is like a gem that he wants to take good care of. Daehwi is like someone who he wants to make sure is safe from anything. He just wants to see him smile, hear his laughter and watch him being happy from a far. He doesn’t know why but he feels like it’s the only thing he can do for him, he can’t take a step forward towards him. The others are there, he can stay where he is when it comes to Lee Daehwi.

 

_I was with him earlier so it’s only right to know if he’s fine or if there is something wrong right?_

 

When did this start? This fluttery and protective feeling towards the younger? He doesn’t know, he cannot remember. All he knows is that, the maknae of the brand new boys is cute, he deserves to be the first center. Since then, he paid attention to Daehwi from time to time… _or most of the time_ if he can. He’s glad that he is close with the other members now, especially Jinyoung… and although he can’t take a step forward towards him, he sometimes hopes that he can gather some courage to at least, move a bit from where he is standing towards Lee Daehwi.

 

 

 

And here he is, standing in front of room 1029, Daehwi’s room number. How did he even get here?

 

_Ong-ah, just ask if how he is, no need to fuss about it._

 

He can’t believe he is acting like a high school just because he wants to ask one of their maknaes if how is he.

 _Knock-knock._ He sing-song in his head. It didn’t take a few seconds before someone opened the door with a shock expression.

Daehwi’s jaw dropped upon seeing his Seongwu hyung in front of his door when he checked the peephole.

“Hyung.” He gasp as he immediately hid something on his back, something that didn’t pass Seongwu’s eyes.

“I came to ask if you’re okay. I was worried of you since the airport was chaotic today.” Seongwu finally said but his eyes are still stuck at the hidden item behind Daehwi.

“I’m fine hyung, nothing to worry about but thank you for asking.” Daehwi beamed and Seongwu finds it suspicious. All these time, he’s been _observing_ Daehwi from a far and he sure knows if he’s hiding something. He continued to look at him suspiciously until his eyes darted on the floor behind him where small drops of water are flowing.

“Lee Daehwi you’re hiding something from me.” Daehwi was taken aback.

“No hyung, what are you saying.” He stammered.

“What are you hiding behind you?” Daehwi gulped.

“Is that water on the floor? Daehwi tell me before I call our manager.” Seongwu threatened as he continues to look at him sternly as he is getting a grasp of the situation.

It took Daehwi several moments before he finally took a deep breath and show him what he was holding… only to answer his thoughts.

“Ice bag…. You’re not fine. Where does it hurt?” Seongwu immediately asked and before Daehwi can answer, he found his way inside his room, making sure to close it while Daehwi stood there, frozen on his spot.

His eyes immediately roamed around the room. Similar as his, Daehwi’s suitcase is open at the side and there’s an ice molder at the coffee table.

“Hyung…” Daehwi doesn’t know what to say, his heart is beating fast. _What is he doing here? My heart needs to calm down._

“Give me the ice bag.” Seongwu instructed as he approached Daehwi but he doesn’t budge. Seongwu shook his head before finally standing in front of him and took the ice bag from his hand. But it doesn’t end there, Seongwu grabbed Daehwi’s hand and pulled him to sit on his bed.

Right at that very moment, Daehwi wants to vanish from the face of the earth…. And right at that very moment, Seongwu can feel his heart fluttering million times more than before.

“Where does it hurt Daehwi? Where do you plan to do the cold compress?” Seongwu tried to divert his attention after he let go of his wrist and proceeded to add more eyes on the ice bag.

“I….-“

“Don’t say you’re fine or I’m calling our manager.” Seongwu threatened and he swear, he can hear him sigh.

“I think I got bruised in my arm, I’m planning to put some ice before I sleep.” He finally said, that made Seongwu turn to face him before closing the ice bag.

“Let me see.” He approached him. Daehwi hesitantly lifted sleeves of his shirt to show his skin bruising, that made Seongwu frustratingly sigh before he slowly applied the cold compress.

“Tell me if it hurts.” He whispered as he focused on trying to do it carefully.

“I can do it hyung.” Daehwi needs to stop this moment before his heart experience arrhythmia or something.

“No, let me. Why did you actually keep this from us.” Seongwu softly slapped his other hand that almost reached the ice bag from him. He slowly sat beside him, careful not to put force while applying the compress.

“I didn’t want to worry anyone, besides it’s not that big.” Daehwi tried to explain which garnered a ‘tsk’ from Seongwu.

“Everything starts from something small Daehwi, even this one so you need to treat it immediately.” _Even this feeling I have right now started from something small... like finding you cute the moment I saw you._

“I’m sorry hyung.” Daehwi whispered, finally giving up.

Silence enveloped the room and that just added to how awkward the situation is. Daehwi tried to close his eyes to act as if he is sleepy….. as well to calm his nerves, especially his heart that is beating so wild. Can Jinyoung just come over and save him? Or can anyone come over and help him from this moment? It’s freaking him out.

Seongwu noticed Daehwi closing his eyes. A smile formed on his lips as he find him so cute, his features are so lovely, he suddenly can’t stop staring.

“Are you sleepy?” Seongwu tried to divert his attention. His question made Daehwi open his eyes.

“A little.” He replied. Earlier he was just trying to calm himself but this time, he is really starting to feel sleepy.

“I think it was enough, let’s massage it a little then let it rest while you sleep.” Seongwu said which only made Daehwi nod. His eyes are starting to feel heavy but his heart is still on a war mode, beating so fast with every move Seongwu is doing. His little crush can’t be ruined and be revealed this way, no.

“I can massage it on my own hyung, I’ll clean that up and-“

“No, lie on your bed, I’ll just clean the ice bag quick and give your arm a massage.” Seongwu stopped him. _Just let me take care of you this time please._

“But hyung-“

“Lee Daehwi.”

“Okay.” He sighed. He wiped the water from his arm using the towel Seongwu handed him before proceeding to lie on his bed. After a long day, nothing beats the comfort of the bed. He could fall asleep in an instant if only someone inside the room doesn’t cause his heart to flutter so much right now.

Seongwu proceeded to cleaning up quick before heading towards Daehwi’s bed. He was lying down while watching him do the cleaning.

Watching him lie down on his bed gave him so much fluttery feeling as flashes of Jihoon and Daniel cuddling on their dorm’s couch entered his mind. _Ong Seongwu gather yourself._

“Ahhh… how do I…” he stammered. Daehwi was just staring at him… with his heart beating the same rate as him.

_This is a one in a million opportunity Ong Seongwu, grab it or you may never get this moment again._

Without a word, he approached his bed, and directly lied down beside him and that made Daehwi move far from him but that didn’t stop him from gently pulling his body close to him, making Daehwi lie between his chest and his shoulder. He don’t know if he is doing the right thing or where did he get the courage to do this but he feels like he is acting out of insticts. He knows that making Daehwi lie that way may make him feel how fast his heart is beating right now but he simply doesn’t care. He slowly adjusted their position as he made his head rest on stacked pillow. He gulped before proceeding to give Daehwi’s bruised arm soft massage, praying that it’ll be gone the next day.

Daehwi swear that he can faint any moment from now. Aside from random group hugs or celebratory hugs, this is the closest he has ever been with Ong Seongwu. He wants to get out of his embrace but being this close to him makes him feel so safe and so at ease, the massage adds on with the overall cloud nine feeling he has. _So, this is how cuddling feels like?_ He must admit… he just feels so…. safe.

“Hyung…”

“Uhm?”

“Can I sleep?” despite the super heart fluttering moment, his eyes are so heavy and he is starting to doze off, let’s add the fact that Seongwu’s scent makes him feel so peaceful, he just wanna sleep now, hoping that when he wakes up, this is still a part of reality.

A smile formed on Seongwu’s lips after hearing his question.

“Yes you can Daehwi, yes you can.”

“Goodnight hyung.”

“Goodnight Daehwi, sleep well and be well tomorrow.” He softly whispered.

“Thank you for tonight hyung, I owe you a lot.”

“Anything for you.” Seongwu fights the urge to plant a soft kiss on Daehwi’s temple despite the strong temptation to do so. He doesn’t want to send bad signals towards the younger, he just want to protect and take good care of him now.

His smile widens upon hearing Daehwi’s soft _thank you_ as he moved closer to him. Seongwu then made sure to adjust his positon to make the younger feel comfortable in his arms. _I would love to do this again._

Daehwi knows that this may feel like a dream but its reality, this little things that makes his heart go gaga. Right now, he just feels safe, feels happy.

From massaging, he proceed to just stroking Daehwi’s arm to help him sleep soundly, he himself is starting to feel sleepy already but he doesn’t have the heart to move… especially with a sleeping Lee Daehwi in his arms.

Smile never left his face as he stares at him again. _You are so beautiful._

He doesn’t know what may happen the next day but for now, he knows deep inside that he just want to enjoy this moment. As he is busy staring at the beauty in front of him, his soul almost left his body when a sudden sound ruined the very special moment. His eyes immediately checked if that stirred Daehwi up but instead, he just snuggled on him closer and that made him feel better. He immediately fished for his phone from his pocket to check the message. As expected, it’s Jisung.

**_Daehwi’s fine now. He got a bruise in his arm but I got it covered so don’t worry, he’s asleep and I’m sleeping now. goodnight eomma._ **

He sent and made sure to silent his phone before carefully resting it on the bedside table.

Feeling sleepy as well, he finally decided to close his eyes before pulling Daehwi closer to him once more, the warmth the younger is giving him makes his entire body at ease, it feels like it sent him battery to fully regain strength. _I will always try to keep you safe Daehwi-yah._

Without them knowing, a 26 years old guy smiles as he finally weaved a sigh of relief before resting his phone under his pillow. _Rest well the two of you and I hope you get things figured out tomorrow. And you Yoon Jisung needs to sleep as well, and I only got a pillow to sleep with._ He whispers in his thoughts as he pulled his pillow closer to his embrace.

 

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Give OngHwi some love <3 Please do note that this is a non-au fanfiction. <3


End file.
